This invention relates to a pressure relief valve and more particularly to such a relief valve for introducing higher pressure into a lower pressure volume when a predetermined pressure differential exists therebetween.
Previous pressure relief valves have required complex precision component parts for obtaining communication between two differing pressure volumes. Pressure relief between two pressure volumes at different predetermined pressure differentials often requires major modification of complex parts. Methods for obtaining pressure relief between differential pressure volumes generally involve the use of sophisticated valving, particularly when relief is desired only at or above a predetermined pressure differential. Consequently, a pressure relief valve and method is needed wherein all of the valve parts are simply formed of available materials and wherein the valving is obtained through simple steps involving an incremental deflection of a fluid impermeable diaphragm.